


Jealous of Glory

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers a strange hole in the wall.</p><p>(bottom!Harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of Glory

Harry knelt in the closet he’d found conveniently by the toilets. He was at his favourite club and the janitor’s closet was dark. Small. That didn’t matter though. A dim lumos helped him know when he was needed.

Ever since he’d seen the hole in the wall, he’d wondered what it was for. Apparently, he’d wondered so hard that someone could _feel_ him wondering. He wasn’t exactly sure.

He’d heard a come-hither noise and a finger had poked through, pointing up at a sign he was just now noticing. It was magical, of course, so no one would get in trouble for messing with public property. Or private property. Harry couldn’t think.

The sign read: Free Blow Jobs For All Who Read This. 

In smaller font: Place your cock in the hole and let your mind be blown.

Harry had been jealous-- **jealous** \--of whoever was on the other side.

Tonight though, it was his turn. He waited in the dark, silent. He was just barely breathing, trying not to alert anyone to his presence. He just wanted to give back. He wanted to know that he could help people again.

His job at the auror’s didn’t seem to actually help people, and this was tangible.

And sexy.

Looking up, he was surprised by a long cock that almost poked him in the eye. He made a mental note not to slouch, and then leaned forward. The anonymous cock was pale and long. It was uncut and that made Harry’s mouth water.

The head was just barely peeking through, coquettish, and Harry licked it. He promptly groaned. He hadn’t seen the drop of pre-come in the dark. It had been a surprise. A delight. He wanted more of that taste. Never before had he thought the monniker of greedy cockslut would fit him but apparently it did.

Wrapping his lips around the nameless cock, he sucked, using saliva and his tongue to make it wet. His tongue played with that foreskin and the act itself made him groan.

But he found a problem when he tried to bob up and down. The wall was in the way! He made a frustrated noise before deciding to make do. He could still suck the cock and from the sounds on the other side of the wall, the other man didn’t know he was having issues. 

It wasn’t long before the illicit nature of the deed--and Harry’s magnificent cock sucking talent--brought the stranger off.

“Thanks Potter. Always knew you were a slut.”

Harry froze. It was supposed to be anonymous...

Fin.


End file.
